Raven Heart: The Quest
by AnnurTsubaki
Summary: Something was floating around him. Oh, he swore he wasn't insane, but was that the navigator? Floating? Like, seriously? Okay, maybe he had gone insane. Or maybe, just maybe, she did float around him. When he embarked on a journey to revive Nami, he swore he did not ask her to join him. Not like this. Sequel to Crimson Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_Previously in Crimson Eyes:_

 _Nami was fed with a fake devil fruit that granted her the power to revive a dead person once, but it would cost the navigator her very own life in return. At the tought of Doflamingo dying after trying to save her from Vice Admiral Tsuru, Nami unconsciously revived him and lost her life in the process. Luckily Vice Admiral Tsuru helped them to preserve her in a crystal coffin-like case while Doflamingo and the Strawhat Pirates embarked on a journey to find someone to revive Nami back._

….

 **Chapter 1 : Satchel**

Doflamingo knelt beside Nami's crystal coffin-like case. He had ordered his crew to move her to his chamber so that the only one who could tend to her was Baby Five. It was not that he did not trust his subordinates; it was just that he did not feel like allowing them to disturb her in that state.

The warlord knew that the Strawhats were already set on their journey. They shared the same goal but only luck would determine which of them would find the person first: him, or the Strawhats. Doflamingo did not intend to bring his crews with him. And he was not sure whether he would start searching the islands or the sea first.

The warlord remembered his first meeting with Nami. It was his curiosity that led him to help her. And from then on his life changed. People said that he was more considerate, and that he did not look as scary as he used to be. And he found love. _Almost._ Nami hadn't returned his feelings yet but he was quite sure that she liked him too.

He stared at the crystal case. Nami looked so peaceful. He wished that he could touch her face, but the crystal prevented him from doing so. He touched the crystal case anyway.

"Nami, I'm sorry that I made you like this. I know you're strong and that I shouldn't have interfered with your battle with Tsuru yet I couldn't stop myself from meddling. Remember when you took me to the jewellery shop yesterday and ordered a matching pendant for us? I was flustered. It felt like there's something between us. Something that I couldn't explain. I love that feeling."

"Tsuru said that we have to find someone who could revive you. I don't know where that person is, but I swear I'll find him or her at the soonest. And when you're awake, I'll tell you something that I never told anyone before. Promise me that you won't be mad. I should be going now. Please, wait for me."

The warlord placed a kiss on the crystal case, and slowly rose from his feet. He made a move to exit the room. It would not be easy as he had the whole world to search with no clues given to begin with. The warlord made a final turn to face the unconscious navigator before closing the door to his room.

 **..o0o..**

Baby Five watched as her young master walked out of the palace. The Strawhat Pirates already began their journey yesterday, and the former king had already contacted all of his friends and acquaintances for information yet to no avail. No one had ever heard of such person.

The warlord had no destination in mind. He just wandered aimlessly, but he was determined to find the said person. He clutched a brown leather satchel that he brought. Inside were Nami's clothes that were sewn with the red thread by Baby Five. He hoped that it would be his good luck charm in his journey.

'Doffy…'

The warlord fazed. He heard his name being called.

'Doffy..'

Again his name was being called by a voice very much like Nami's. The warlord shuddered. Had he gone mad?

'Doffy…'

There. Three times. He heard her voice for the third time, calling his name. How could he, a celestial dragon, lost his mind? Could it be that he was dead once, therefore he was insane now?

'My clothes..'

What the- ..did the voice mocked him for bringing the sewn clothes with him? How could the voice mocked him like that? What's wrong with believing in good luck charm? Okay, the item were clothes, and they were..not really appropriate, but they were still a charm right?

The warlord shook his head a few times to get rid of the voice. After awhile, he continued walking once the voice was gone. But then, he froze again. There was an astral image of Nami in front of him, giggling at his satchel!

"Oh, no! This can't be happening!"

 **..o0o..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The italics are Doflamingo's inner voice, or inner thinking, or inner mind, whatever you wanna call it..hehe..**

 **…..**

 **Chapter 2: I'm not Crazy**

Donquixote Doflamingo had never been so dumbfounded in his life, yet he did so when the astral image of the Strawhats' navigator appeared before him. It looked so real despite being untouchable. The warlord eyed the mirage, keeping his stance intact in case he was being attacked with some kind of weird phenomenon.

"Why did you keep it with you?" Nami's astral image asked the warlord, giggling. The warlord blushed at the question.

"What?" He knew what she was asking but he played ignorant. He could not hide his blush though. The warlord cursed to himself. Why did he bring it with him?

 _Stupid Doffy! Stupid good luck charm! Why did I believe it anyway?_

"The clothes. You looked stupid carrying that, you know?" The navigator giggled again.

 _Yes, I knew it very much. Thank you for your remark!_

"You're not real. I'm hallucinating. Maybe I need to rest. Besides, it's in my satchel. No one saw it, okay?" Doflamingo muttered to himself. He ignored the mirage and continued walking.

"Of course I'm not real, _baka_. My real body's in your palace, have you forgotten that?" The mirage pushed him to his side, but being an astral image with no real body, she could not touch him. All he could feel was wind caressing the place she presumably _touched._

"Then why am I seeing your image? I'm not crazy am I?"

"Of course you're not! Well, I don't know. I just felt dizzy and then when I woke up, I'm in this state. Oh, by the way I saw you kissing me. The crystal case to be exact."

 _Oh God, no! Tell me I'm hearing things._

"Wh-what? It's not what you think it is. I can explain." That was the only rebuttal he could think of.

"Okay, let's hear it." The astral image of the navigator flew around him. _Damn, now she could float around as well. Tch!_

"No way. I'll tell it to you _after_ you're back to normal." He stressed the word 'after' to let her know he would not be telling her any time soon. At least until he could think of a concrete reason for her. Reason other than 'love', of course.

"That's cheating."

"I don't care." Doflamingo pretended to ignore her. He continued walking though there was no destination on his mind.

"So where are you going now?" Nami continued floating around him.

"Don't know. Maybe I'll visit each island on the Grand Line. Who knows I might find that person there. Hey, don't float around me, okay? You made me dizzy." The warlord pushed her to the side, but then again all he could feel was wind.

"Hmm..okay."

"Hey, where are you going?" Doflamingo questioned her when she floated away from him.

"You said I'm making you dizzy. I guess I'll go back to the crystal case and sleep. You love that crystal case don't you, seeing that you kissed it." The navigator was sulking, but she could not risk it and chose to mock the warlord instead.

"I told you I can explain!" The warlord was ashamed, but before he could say anything else, Nami had disappeared.

 **..o0o..**

Nami lied when she said that she wanted to get back to the palace. The truth was that she did not even know how to. She did not even know how she ended up floating around the warlord in the first place. So, all she did was floating far away from the warlord, yet eyeing him constantly so that she would not lost him from her sight.

The warlord arrived in an abandoned town at nearby island. He was lucky it was cloudy and he could use his strings, otherwise he would need to find a ship to get there. The town looked like it was still occupied until a few days before. He could tell that from the way things were left as if in a hurry. A building that looked like an apartment still had clothes hanging outside, and the restaurants looked as if the customers left without even finishing their meals.

Doflamingo searched the perimeter but no one was found. He went to the town hall and just when he was about to enter an arrow was shot at him. He caught the arrow and flew to the perpetrator using his strings. It was a boy. And he was at the hill nearby! That was far!

"Why did you shot me with this arrow?" He yelled, but changed his tone after seeing the terrified boy. "Why?" He gave the arrow back to the boy, waiting for explanation.

"Are you going to kill me?" The boy trembled. His bow fell to the ground as he continued shaking.

"Why would I?" _Okay, I know I'm a bad person but I don't go around killing people. Well, maybe I used to, but not now. Not anymore. Huh!_

"You're a celestial dragon."

"So? Do I have to kill you because I'm a celestial dragon? Wait, how did you know I'm one?" _I'm pretty sure I'm not overweight and I don't wear that stupid bubble, so how did he know I am one?_

"We just know."

 _Weird. Is he some kind of a magician or what?_

"We? How many are you?"

"Only a few. The celestial dragons took everyone away. They will be back any time now to take the rest of us."

"Why did they take you? And to where?"

"They want to give us devil fruits. If we refuse they will kill us. The others were already taken somewhere after being fed with the devil fruits."

"Is it the fake devil fruit?" _Like the one they used on Nami?_

"I don't know. Oh, no! Here they come!" The boy pointed at the shore where a ship had docked. A female celestial dragon appeared alongside two other celestial dragons. A few marines were escorting them towards the town hall.

"Doffy, that female celestial dragon was the one who fed me with the fake devil fruit." Nami suddenly emerged behind the warlord.

"Hey I thought you had gone back!" The warlord interjected her.

"I lied."

Doflamingo turned his eyes to the shore. "Are you sure it's her? If she's the one feeding you the stupid devil fruit I have something to give back to her."

"Affirmative! Hey, you punched her yourself, don't you remember?" Nami asked the warlord.

 _Wait didn't she already fainted when I punched that oversized celestial dragon? Never mind, I'll teach that woman a lesson for messing with my woman._

 _Ops! I did NOT say that!_

"Okay, time for revenge! You stay here young boy. I'll take care of the celestial dragons."

"But mister, why are you talking to yourself?" The boy seemed confused with the warlord's act. He talked to himself. Was he crazy?

"Wh-what?!"

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: I think I'll stick to Doffy and Nami and thus you won't be reading about the Strawhats or the Donquixote pirates too much in this sequel..I'm not so good in creating plots like that.. anyway, thanks for reading.. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cabin**

The boy looked at Doflamingo with confused looking face. The warlord did not answer him on the spot. Instead he gestured at Nami's image.

"Don't you see her?"

"I see nothing. It's just you and me. Are you…crazy?"

"I'M NOT!"

"Sorry…I won't say anything anymore. But, are you sure you wanna fight that celestial dragon?"

"Of course! I'm far more superior than any of them. Why?"

"Doffy, let's just get out from here. I have a bad feeling about this." Nami spoke.

"No. I want to know what she's up to. Maybe I'll find your cure perhaps?" The warlord smirked.

"She won't have my cure. She's a celestial dragon. They fed us fake devil fruits for fun. Why would they care for cures?"

"Nami…" The warlord's voice saddened in an instant. "I'm a celestial dragon too..if you're not forgetting that."

Nami realized that she had said something she should have not. Doflamingo looked torn after hearing her comment.

"I'm sorry Doffy. I didn't mean it like that. I…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. It's the truth anyway. I can't shake off my heritage, can I?"

"Doffy…" Nami's voice trailed. She regretted her words but it could not be undone.

"You wait here with this boy. I'll be back."

"Mister, take my bow and arrow. You'll need them."The boy gave him his bow and arrows, but he did not take them.

"You need it more than I do."

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo stood in front of the female celestial dragon. He halted the marines that were escorting her from taking the people hiding in the town hall. Most of the people were already lined up in a straight line, forced to walk to the anchored ship. The marines readied their stance for defense.

"What do you want, traitor?" The female celestial dragon questioned the warlord.

"I want the cure for your fake devil fruit."

"I don't have that."

"Then, revive those you killed by forcing them to eat your fake devil fruit."

"You filthy traitor! Who do you think I am?"

"So I guess you can't do that too, eh? Too bad." With that said, Doflamingo punched the celestial dragon and destroyed the bubble that wrapped her head, leaving her screaming at the thought of being polluted with the commoner's air.

"Anyone wants to fight me? No? Then, leave! Don't take the civilians with you, or else you'll incur my wrath."

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo left the island after the boy reunited with his family. The townsfolk wanted to thank him, but seeing the warlord talking to something or someone they could not see, they chose not to interfere him. The boy told them that he was not insane, but they hardly believe it anyway. He definitely looked like one, with his fancy eyeglasses and clothing style. Who wore a hideous pink fluffy coat like that anyway?

The warlord reached another nearby island. It was thick with forestation, and somehow he got the feeling that there were no living things there, except for the beasts. He ventured deep into the forest with Nami trailing close behind him.

"Hey, Doffy. Where are we?" Nami was following him quietly, but seeing that they were going deeper into the forest, she was afraid.

"Don't know. Why?" The warlord did not look at her. Instead, he continued venturing forward.

"Let's go somewhere else. I think there's no one here."Nami's voice trembled. She really did not like that forest.

"We just reached this island a few minutes ago. Besides, I haven't checked all the area yet."

"But, it's kinda scary here." Her eyes were scanning the area in every direction. She felt like they were being watched, but there was no one else there.

"Scared, huh?" Doflamingo smiled, facing at her. He had stopped walking.

"Doffy….."

"Nami, you're a mirage. An astral projector of your soul. You have no physical body as of now, so what is it that you're afraid of? Am I not here to protect you?" He crossed his arms and looked at the navigator. His face was serious.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm far from my real body, and who knows what might happen if I'm straying too far from it or if I am lost?" She yelled at him.

"I..I don't know about that. Do you wanna go back?" Doflamingo was not sure on the consequences too.

"I don't know how to." 

"You're an excellent navigator. Surely you'll find your bearing."

"Are you telling me to get lost? Tell me, do you hate me that much? I know how to find my way, but I don't know how to get back into my body. And right now I'm afraid that something will happen to me and I'll be lost forever. Don't you get it?"

Doflamingo sighed. "It's not what I mean. I don't know what to do right now. I don't even know where I should go to look for that person. What if he's not even existed? Maybe the old hag is lying to us, maybe that person is already dead, and maybe..maybe I'm already losing my mind. I definitely saw how the boy and his townsfolk look at me as if I'm talking to myself." He dropped his gaze to the forest floor, exhausted. "I'm afraid I'll lose yo-" . The warlord did not finish his sentence.

"If you're crazy, then what am I? A ghost? We already have a living skeleton in our crew, we don't need another one. I know Brook always sneaked into the bathroom to sneak a peek at Robin and me. Now that I'm in this state, I wonder what else he could do with his ability. I don't wanna be like him."

"Speaking of that skeleton, his devil fruit power revived him from death, right? If he happened to be able to find his body in time, then he should be an immortal by now, right? Pity that he didn't find it in time."

"Yeah, his devil fruit power is like that. I don't really know."

"Can he revive you?"

"What?! No, it's not possible. Not that I know of."

"Gecko Moria has Kage Kage no Mi. He can manipulate shadows. Maybe we can ask him to put your soul back into your body."

"But as you said, he manipulates SHADOWS, not souls. And where is he now?"

"Disappeared."

"Hey, Doffy, I've been wanting to ask you something. These fake devil fruits, they're like the artificial ones created by Caesar, am I right?"

"No. Those were SMILEs, created with SAD. The one they fed you is not that. The celestial dragons knew that Caesar was making SMILEs and they forced him to give them the malfunction ones for the sake of enjoying themselves while seeing people suffer the effects. He told me that he didn't have the cure for those."

"I thought Caesar worked for you."

"Nope. Why would I work with him? I have my own crews."

"Urm, for creating those devil fruits to you, perhaps?"

"I'm not interested in that. Well, okay, he used to work for me, creating those damn SMILEs, but that was in the past, okay? I'm not interested in that anymore." Damn, Nami could see right through him. Or was it that his fame was too much that even his past was known to her? Was he a jerk before?

"Is it because you've become the king?"

That question left the warlord speechless. But then, he remembered that it really was one of the reason that he abandoned most of his evil deed, if not all.

"Sort of. I owe the old king a favour, and now I'm King. I don't even know why he chose me."

"Hehe. Maybe he sees the real you." Nami giggled and smiled at the warlord.

"Don't know. Hey, it's getting dark. Let's find somewhere to sleep." He tried to change the topic, and started to look for a place to sleep. It was getting dark. Who knew what might be lurking in the depth of the night in that forest.

"Where are you going?"

"Nami, I see an abandoned cabin that way. Let's take shelter there." He headed to the direction he showed her.

"Eww, it's dirty, I don't wanna sleep there." Nami saw the place he was heading to and was not pleased.

"You can stay here for the night. I'll sleep in that cabin."

"Doffy, wait!"

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo entered the abandoned cabin. It was small, but the height was just nice for him. At least he would not bump his head while using the door. There was not much thing in the cabin except a small round table and two chairs, a bed, and kitchen area that could only accommodate one person at a time.

He dusted off the whole cabin and lit the fireplace. It was already dusk. Nami floated around the cabin, eyeing the whole area.

"Hey, I don't know whose cabin is this, but it seemed like they made it well. The bed's length is just right for me, just like the roof height. So, this is certainly not a dwarf's cabin."

"Dwarf? Don't tell me you read fairy tales." Nami smirked at the warlord. This would be a really nice information to blackmail him later on. Imagine a terrifying warlord and a king to Dressrosa reads fairy tales, it certainly was a breaking news!

"I used to have a mom too, you know. And back when we were in Mariejois, she would sometimes read us those story. Haha." The warlord forced a laugh, yet Nami sensed his trembling voice. It must not be a convenient memory for him to see him forcing laugh like that. Nami floated to the chair and sat on it.

"Whatever. I can't even imagine you listening to fairy tales anyway. It's just not fit for you. Hey, aren't you hungry? There's no food here."

"I'll get by. I'm not hungry, just a bit tired. Let's get some sleep first." Doflamingo went to the corner where the bed was. He sat on the bed and yawn, ready to sleep.

"How could a gentleman sleep on the bed and leave the lady on the floor?"

"You're not a lady right now, just a _ghost._ A floating ghost. Hehe. Hey, how do you manage to sit on the chair? You can't touch it, right?"

"I'm a _floating ghost?_ Oh, really? This is soooo gonna cost you once I get my real body back." Nami grinned deviously.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes!"

"I don't mind then. Nami, just sleep wherever you want, okay. I'm dead tired."

"Okay. Tell me some of the fairy tales, then."

"No way!"

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: It's already midnight here.. I have work tomorrow.. So, let's get some sleep now, shall we? See you again, minna-sama.. Thanks for reading.. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Crack!**

Donquixote Doflamingo had never slept in a bed as bad as the one in the cabin. He was used to a better one, but he had no choice whatsoever. On the other hand, it was his choice to go and find a way to revive the navigator. It seemed like a wild goose chase, but if it had even at least one percent possibility of success, he would still do it.

He woke up to a delicious smell from outside of the cabin. His back ached after sleeping uncomfortably the night before, so did some stretching and bending to ease the sore he felt. Slowly, he got up and headed to the source of the smell.

"Nami? Are you there?" He uttered the questions but to no avail. Carefully stepped outside, he ventured around the cabin and finally found the source of the smell. "What are you doing?"

Nami was floating beside a small giant who was cooking behind the cabin. She grinned at the warlord upon seeing him. "Hey, Doffy. He's cooking you a breakfast meal. You can eat after he's done." Nami flew towards Doflamingo and circled around him.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, he's the owner of this cabin."

"Did you have a nice sleep, young man?"

"I guess so. Are you a dwarf?"

"That's a rude question! Haha, I'm not a dwarf. I'm just a giant who seems to be unable to grow bigger than I am now. Who are you guys?"

"I am Dof- wait! You can see her?"

"Oh, I wish I can't. She so annoying. Haha. No offense, lady."

"What? Doffy, kick him for me please." Nami pouted.

"Doffy? Are you Donquixote Doflamingo?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Get out!"

 **..o0o..**

He was weary after being chased away by the little giant. It was not his fault that his past came back haunting him in times like this. Long ago, he was too mean to the giants. Well, the giants were not the only ones receiving his bad deeds.

After he was crowned King of Dressrosa, he somewhat hoped that his past would not bother him anymore, but that was far too good a hope to be true. Most people were still afraid of him even when the old king had vouched for his repentance. Most of them were reluctant to have him as their king, but seeing that he had changed, they had given him a chance to prove himself worthy of being their king.

He wandered along the beach of the island before deciding to sneak into one of the ships he saw. The surrounding islands were full of forestation with no signs of people living there. It would be a waste to wander into the forest again. Besides, he was tired.

The warlord hopped through the clouds and landed on the deck of the first ship he saw, only to regret his choice. It was the Strawhats' ship! Gosh, he swore he would leave immediately if the reindeer did not see him and screamed his name! And the fact that all the clouds suddenly disappeared after he landed on the deck too, had robbed him of the chance to escape.

 **..o0o..**

"What are you doing here, Doflamingo?" The green-haired swordsman questioned him. All of the strawhats were circling him, giving him no room to escape.

"Why did you follow us?" The demon child's turn to ask him.

"I did not follow you. I just happen to mistake this ship for a mere pirate ship. If I know it is _your_ ship, I won't even bother to come here. I would choose another ship instead. Or hopped to the other island by myself."

"Did you find anything?" The captain's turn to ask him.

He shook his head. "Not yet. Do you?"

"Nothing yet. You can have a rest here if you want. We won't disturb you."

"I'd appreciate that. I'll leave when the clouds come back." The warlord was grateful that the strawhats would not bother him. And he needed his rest.

Doflamingo rested under the tangerine tree on the deck. Giving in to his fatigue, he landed on his back, facing the sky. A glimpse of Nami's astral image startled him, forcing him to sit up.

"Hey, don't startle me like that. I almost had a heart attack thanks to you. Geez!"

"Doffy, do you think they can see me? I tried to speak to Robin but she didn't respond to me." Nami was worried.

"Did she? But the giant can see you, so it's not like I'm the only one who can."

"But the boy and the townspeople can't."

"I wonder why is that so. Have you tried speaking to all of your crews?"

"I'll try." Nami floated away from the warlord. Doflamingo followed her move with his gaze.

 **..o0o..**

"I swear I saw him speaking to himself." Usopp whispered to the other strawhats in the kitchen. It was their lunch time, and it was supposed to be noisy, but all the Strawhats were being serious. None of them were making unnecessary noises, including Luffy. Well, except for Sanji who had to prepare another serving for the warlord as he did not expect to have a _visitor_ in the middle of the sea during lunchtime.

"Me too." Brook and Franky whispered their experience spying on the warlord a few moments before lunchtime.

"Me too." All of the Strawhats confessed that they saw the weird behaviour of the warlord.

"So I'm not the only one who saw it. Did he gone insane after Nami …you know, become like that?" Zoro questioned them. The Strawhats shrugged.

"I guess he really like her, like Baby Five said." Robin chimed in. There was amusement in her voice.

"Let's pretend we didn't notice him speaking to himself like that. I have a feeling he will do it again if he thinks we didn't notice. Maybe we can get some information on why he spoke to himself like that." Luffy suddenly became serious and voiced out his thought.

"Agreed."

 **..o0o..**

Nami was frustrated. She had tried to communicate with all of her crew members but failed miserably. None of them noticed her. And now, they were talking about the warlord as if he was crazy! Like hell he was!

She floated around the kitchen, trying to make them notice her presence. Nothing moved when she tried to touch them. Her hands could not grab onto anything. In her desperation, she flew to the tangerine tree, to where Doflamingo was.

"What is it now?" The warlord seemed to have no spirit left. He was lying on the deck with his hand on his forehead, sighing.

"They can't see me. What should I do?" Nami pouted. She was hoping that the warlord could console her.

"Why don't you just stop floating around and have a rest? Or better yet, let ME have a rest." The warlord spoke with his eyes closed. At least Nami thought they were closed. Who could see through the weird glasses he wore anyway.

"Stupid Doffy. Fine, I won't bother you. Bye!" Nami flew away from the warlord.

"See you, Nami." Doflamingo did not bother to see where she was going. He slept through the evening with no one to disturb him.

 **..o0o..**

Dressrosa Palace

Baby Five was cleaning the warlord's room when she heard a crack. Curious, she tried to find the source when the crack sound occurred again. She rushed to the bed, eyeing Nami's crystal case. Her eyes rolled in terror.

"Oh, no! It can't be!"

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: I suddenly remembered someone (Code name: Wing).. I wish I could see that person again.. *sigh***


End file.
